


a songs disguise

by clxudyhxart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxudyhxart/pseuds/clxudyhxart
Summary: Y/n Sun is the daughter of Marie Joanne Sun and Oscar Sun. over the whole book Y/n and Draco fall in love but neither want to tell each other, one day y/n takes Harrys invisibility cloak and starts singing by the dungeons about Draco. What do you think will happen?started: October 13th 2020on hold
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. A/N

hi hello there! Welcome to this story!!!! I got this idea by listening to a cover from this girl on youtube (whenever one of the covers is mention at the end of the chapter there will be a link to the cover!!)

Word count: 504

hi hello there! Welcome to this story!!!! i got this idea by listening to a cover from this girl on youtube (whenever one of the covers is mention at the end of the chapter there will be a link to the cover!!)   
anyway here's what you need to know  
Y/n- Your Name  
y/e- your eye colour   
n/n - nickname   
f/c- favourite colour   
f/f- favourite food  
f/s- favourite snack  
y/m/n - your middle name (probably won't be used but its best to put it here because icba)  
 ** _I AM SO SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE MUCH!! I HAVE SCHOOLWORK AND UGH ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY!!!_**  
anyway before you go and read this badboy there's some stuff you gotta know

 ** _Everything I own:_**  
The Elixir Of Mindbending potion  
Hannah Owens   
Hazel Davis  
(i will add to this list s the book goes on so if there's something you don't know just check this chapter again)

 ** _the Elixir of Mindbending potion_**  
I made it up. It's basically a potion that lets the drinkers' state of mind be influenced or altered

 **Why are the Suns famous?**  
Because they are Pureblood and old-money rich, the Suns have been around since the very first wizarding families. Y/ns father Oscar is also very famous being the best Auror and all, and Y/ns mother being the creator of the Elix of Mindbending potion.

 ** _Y/ns Mother_**  
Marie Joanne is actually french! she Lived in France until her 5th year when she transferred to Hogwarts. She met Oscar in her potions class, she was also good friends with Severus Snape and Lilly Evans. Her maiden name is Tudor. She created the Elixir of Mindbending potion when she was 15.

 ** _Y/ns Father_**  
He's old money rich, part of the very first wizarding family. He fell in love with Marie the second he saw her. Very Jealous of Snape so he bullied him along with the marauders.

 ** _Y/n_**  
um so there's a lot a haha  
Her birthday is on the 3rd of October  
Her favourite colour is anything pastel along with your FC  
Her favourite song is Put Your Head On My Shoulder   
She loves care of magical creatures and potions  
Snape and Lupin are her godfathers because Marie and Oscar couldn't agree on who would be  
She loves Halloween   
Big softie but can kill you when she's mad  
Plays piano and guitar  
Loooooooves cats  
Loves astrology  
shes an artist  
Loves muggle things but isn't quite found of muggles   
her favourite book is "the fault in our stars" (pretend its from the timeline pls pls pls)  
she has an hourglass shape  
She smells like strawberry and chocolate   
Always has some sort of snack/candy with her  
She can waltz and slow dance  
Her favourite movie is Dirty Dancing  
she loves to tutor other students in care of magical creatures  
  


PLEASE follow my instagram!!! its @lamii.yaah i draw a lot of fanart (mostly hp) and i made the cover art!!*u can see it on Instagram or wattpad*😌 guys if you have any ideas please comment them/PM me on here or DM me on instagram i need ✨suggestions✨ 

heres a pic of draco :

okay enjoy the story!


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before y/n gets her books

Word count: 254 (I'm so sorry it's short! next one will be longer I promise)

It was August 31st, the day before I went to Hogwarts. My Lovely mother Marie woke me up at around 9 am " Y/n Hunny come on, get up darling!" she said as she lightly shook me  
"Five more minutessss" I said in a tiered voice barely even lifting my head up  
"Y/n darling, do you know what day it is?" my mother asked while looking at me with a smile  
"I don't know, Sunday?" I told her  
"y/n today is August 31st," she said as she sat on my bed and continued "...The day before you head off to Hogwarts, we have to go get your supplies"  
I immediately got up and said " WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT FIRST I HAVE TO SHOWER" she just laughed and said "alright go shower and meet me in the dining room for breakfast when you're done" then she walked out of my bedroom. I picked up a beautiful f/c dress, it was down to my knees and it had short sleeves, I set it on my dresser so I could make my bed. A few moments after I headed to the bathroom for a shower.   
  


•time skip•  
"Y/n hurry up or we won't get to eat breakfast!" I heard mom yell as I was getting dressed. I quickly brushed my hair and ran down the stairs to meet my mother. She pointed her hand to the seat next to her so we can eat breakfast


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon alley

Word Count: 648

Once mother and I arrived in Diagon Alley, we first went to get my wand at _Ollivanders Wand Shop_. I walked in alone to get my wand.

" Well, Well, Well what do we have here? You're a first-year at Hogwarts, correct?" Ollivander asked once I walked in.

"Yes sir!" I told him excitedly as I walked up to his desk (Idk mate I think its a desk it looks like one) "I'm y/n Sun" I told him.

"Sun?" he asked "It feels like just yesterday I gave your parents their first wands," he told me and started smiling "Let's try out some wands shall we?" I nodded as he went to the back to get a wand. I waited for Mr.Ollivander as a blonde boy came in with his father, 'he's the first year too' I told myself 'maybe I should say hello' I thought before turning to him and his father.

"Hello there! I'm y/n Sun" I said as I smiled and held my hand out for the blonde boy to shake. "Sun?" The boys' father finally looked at me " Are your parents perhaps the famous Marie Joanne and Oscar Sun?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and stepping closer. "uh- yes? My mother is right outside if you'd like to talk to her?" I said less confidently, it sounded more of a question than anything else. "Pleasure Miss Sun, I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this.." he turned to the blond-haired boy and said "... is my son, Draco Malfoy" I waved and opened my mouth to say something until Ollivander cut me off saying " Hope try this wand out- Mr Malfoy- w-welcome!" Mr Ollivander started to stutter when he saw who was in the shop. I walked back to Ollivander's desk and tried out the wand, it was perfect. Mr Ollivander turned to me and said "That is the Redwood wood with a phoenix feather core, 12 ¾" and has quite bendy flexibility" I thanked him and paid for the wand and headed outside when the tall blonde man who I now know as Lucious Malfoy stopped me and said, " Miss Sun do you mind waiting for a minute or two for Draco to get his wand so I can have a chit-chat with your mother" to that I just nodded and stood behind him as Draco tried out multiple wands until he found his own.  
  


•time skip•

Once I found my mother Lucius and her started talking about work and I turned to Draco.

" So you're a first-year this year, yeah?" I asked him with a smile "Yes I indeed am, I'm going to be in Slytherin" he said confidently I just looked at him and said " I don't know what house ill be in, mother says I'm going to be in Gryffindor like her and father says ill be in Slytherin like him" Draco was about to say something but my mother told me we should get going so I waved goodbye to both Draco and his father. 

Mother and I headed to _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and other needed clothing articles_ to get my new robes. Once we walked in we greeted the worker there and I got my robes.

after getting my robes mother and I headed to the bookshop to get my school books. While waiting in line I saw the Weasleys. Molly and my mother were good friends therefore I was good friends with her kids, I enjoyed the company since I was always alone in the house. After getting my books and after chatting with Molly and her kids' mother and I headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER HSJHFDJHBJDS I'm sorry it's not too long but there really wasn't much to talk about in here. I don't really have a schedule but ill try to update as much as possible!!


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride

Word count: 390

Once I said goodbye to mother, Lillian (your pet cat) and I made our way into one of the empty compartments on the train. I sat there petting Lillian for less than 5 minutes when two boys came into the compartment, I recognized Ron immediately because of his ginger hair and the other boy was unknown to me. "Hello there Ron," I looked over to the boy with glasses "and you are?" and then I realized " Dear Merlin! You're Harry Potter!!" I said while shaking his hand and smiling "I'm y/n Sun".

some time passed until a bushy-haired girl came into our compartment along with a chubby dark-haired boy behind her, he looked like a tomato, most likely embarrassed. The girl looked over to me and asked if id seen Trevor the toad anywhere, to which I responded " No, I'm sorry. I'm Y/n what about you?" I asked and to that, she just sat down and dragged the other boy into the compartment. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom" she looked over to harry as I said " Good to meet you too"   
"HOLY CRICKET YOURE HARRY POTTER!" she practically yelled in my ear 

after chatting for a bit and Ron failing to turn his rat yellow Hermione and Neville went back into their compartment but before Hermione left she said "You three should get into your robes, I expect we will be there soon" after she said that I got up and headed for the bathrooms to change but I bumped into someone. I went to say sorry until I looked up and saw that it was Draco. Brilliant he probably hates me now... "I'm so sorry Draco," I said quietly he just looked at me and pulled me up from the floor. "It's alright, just watch where you're going next time" to that I nodded and went to the bathrooms feeling embarrassed.

After I got changed I went back to my compartment to Harry and Ron, we chatted a bit until we arrived at Hogwarts and this tall bushy-haired man who I now know as Hagrid led us to the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!!!! I didn't really know what to put in this chapter but like gg anyway please leave suggestions in the comments and check out my Instagram: lamii.yaah


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sorting ceremony

Word count: 976

Once all the first years, including me, made their way to the doors of the great hall we were greeted by a rather old woman who I now know as _Professor Minerva McGonagall,_ my future Transfiguration professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she told us, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." _(totally didn't just copy-paste that from the book I would never)_ she said as she turned to the big door behind her but before entering she told us to wait quietly.

I was standing next to Harry and I asked him if he knew how they sort the houses, to which he just shook his head. I suddenly felt something go through me and it was a, - a ghost, "what in the-" I gasped and so did most of the other first years

"My oh my! New students! About to be sorted I suppose?" the ghost said and looked over at me. "well if it isn't Y/N Sun daughter of the most famous Auror and The woman who created Elixir of Mindbending potion! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house y' no" not even a moment after he said that McGonagall pooped up behind the ghost telling us to get into a line. After we did the large doors opened to reveal the Great Hall and an old hat on a stool. 'so that's the sorting hat' I thought to myself.

The hat started singing a song, I liked it.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you have a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward next to the sorting hat holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said and not a minute after the hat was placed on her head it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"The yellow table cheered and welcomed the new girl. Many names were called but I looked up to one "Granger, Hermione!" 'the bushy-haired girl from the train' I thought. Hermione almost ran to the stool as she went up to it. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. a few more names yelled out but I didn't pay much attention until I heard Malfoys name. The hat didn't even reach his head when it yelled out " SLYTHERIN" and he just went to the green table grinning. then after a few more names, Potter was called. from what the hat said Harry didn't want to be in Slytherin and he ended up being in Gryffindor, I noticed a lot of eyes on him as he was walking to the red table. more names were called until mine. Professor McGonagall called out my name and I sat down on the stool. The last thing I saw before the hat was placed on my head was Malfoys stupid smirk.

The hat started thinking " Well Well, quite brave, book smart too.. a bit ambitious but very loyal.." I was sat in that stool for more than 5 minutes, not even the hat knew where to put me. At last, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" I was what they call a Hatstall because it took the sorting hat more than 5 minutes to place me into a house

Dumbledore, our headmaster made a small speech after everyone was sorted.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" "Thank you!" he sat back down and food appeared on the tables.

I silently ate next to a tall 2nd year Hufflepuff, he started some conversation and I learned that his name was Cedric Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WELL THIS IS ONE LONG ASS CHAPTER JDFJHDSFBVJHSDF I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THO! Also, yall are some ghost readers! I'd love it if you would comment on these to give me some feedback.. and if you're here from my TikTok HELLO!


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potions class

word count: 1207 (Long indeed)

After dinner, the house prefect showed us our common room and dorm rooms. I walked around with Cedric for a bit until finally heading off to my dorm. I took out my trunk from under my bed to get my pyjamas. I headed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

•time skip•

that shower was very long. By the time I got to my dorm all of my dormmates were asleep and it was most likely at least midnight. I got comfortable in my bed and Lillianne got in her usual spot tangled in my hair. Lilianne fell asleep immediately while I was lost in my thoughts. 'what would my parents think after I tell them I'm in Hufflepuff? Father is going to hate it that's for sure' I thought. not long after I stopped thinking about it did I finally drift off to sleep.

•time skip•

I woke up at around 5 am. Lillianne was still asleep in the same position she was last night, I kissed her forehead after slowly untangling her from my hair. I got out my trunk to get the cat food, once I did I put it in a small lilac bowl and put it on the floor next to my bed. From my trunk, I also took some hoop earrings, my toothbrush, my hairbrush and my robes, I once again headed off to the bathroom to change brush my teeth and brush out my hair.

once I got everything done I went down to the common room just to see Cedric there.

"Well, Well y/n what are you doing up so early?" he said lifting his head from whatever he was reading. "I dunno, what time is it anyway," I told him as I made my way to the couch he was sitting on. "almost 7 am, we should get to the great hall," he told me. "I guess you're right," I said as I got up " let me get my bag yeah?" he nodded and I went upstairs to get my bag and giving Lillianne one more kiss.

Once I made my way back to the common room Cedric had already picked up his books and bag. "What class do you have first?" he asked with a small smile. "I have potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, you?" I asked, he scoffed and said "Care of magical creatures with the Ravenclaws" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as we were walking out of our common room "Is that like a bad thing?" I asked still visibly confused. "Yeah, they are literal assholes y/n" I took my gaze off him once he said that "Dang didn't know that, hey where is the potions classroom?" I asked, "in the dungeons, ill walk you there," he said and we headed off to the dungeons.

Once we got to the classroom some students were already into I said goodbye to Cedric and went to take a seat in the front row next to a dark-haired Slytherin girl, she scoffed and looked at her friends when I sat down but I just ignored it. 

"Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin is the potion teacher at Hogwarts and he mostly talks in a VERY monotone voice." I heard Hermione say behind me

Snape entered the classroom without even looking at us or closing the door once he got to his desk he turned on his heel and said "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly interactions in this class. As such I don't expect any of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making, However for those select few... who posses.. the predisposition.." he stopped for a moment and crossed his arms, then he continued talking " I can teach you how to bewitch the mind ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death" he stopped for another moment to look behind me to Harry and Hermione, "Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough" he started a bit louder "To not pay attention." he stopped for another moment until starting again "Mr Potter... Our new celebrity..."

"Tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" once he said that my hand shot up to answer the question

Harry shook his head and Snape once again started "You don't know? Miss Sun Answer the question."   
"If you combine Powdered Root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood, you'd brew a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as 'the Draught of Living Death'." he nodded and said "Very well miss Sun 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now Potter lets try this again, shall we? Where Mr Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" he asked very annoyed but both mine and Hermione's hand were up but Potter finally spoke up "I- I don't know sir.." Snape looked very disappointed "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" he asked and I kept my hand up because I knew the answer but he once again ignored me "I-I don't know sir-" Potter answered. "Pitty, clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr Potter?" Snape said and turned around. 

"I have a list of students in this class and you will sit how I tell you is that clear?" he said back facing us. he called many names I really didn't pay attention until I heard "Miss Sun you will be working with Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy." _**(3 people project/table/whatever)**_

•time skip•

after I finished with all of my classes I headed off to my dorm to owl my parent, they are not going to be happy with my house.

_Dearest mother and father,_

_I promised to write every day and here I am!_

_Things are going great here, I am a Hufflepuff_

_I've made new friends like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, although I don't really think Malfoy and Zabini like me that much, we sit together in potions class._

_How are things at home?_

_How is everyone?_

_Best of luck to both of you_

_-_ Y/N

I put the letter in a pinky-white envelope and went over to the great hall to ask Cedric if I could borrow his owl to send the letter to my parents. Once we made our way to the owlery Cedric called out for his owl named Athena. I attached my letter to Athena's leg and gave her a treat, the beautiful owl then flew out the window. Once she was gone Cedric and I headed down to the great hall for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE!!! My birthday was on the 19th and I had a few tests I had to study for but that isn't the point I really don't know what is gonna happen in y/ns first year so please tell me what YOU want to happen in this year via comments or dm me on Instagram! my user is Lamii.yaah ily stay safe haha


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Word count: 533

After dinner we were free of classes, Cedric and I went to the lake, it was 'our spot'.  
I brought my sketchbook and some charcoal, "What do you need that for??" Cedric asked me while laughing, "My Dear Cedric, I'm going to draw" I told him simply.  
"Draw what exactly?" he raised an eyebrow as we sat down under a tree, "I don't know yet.." I told him. Not a second later I raised my head and smiled at him "OH I KNOOOOW!" I said and he once again looked at me, "so? What is it y/n???" I pointed out the peace of charcoal at him measuring his face," what are you doing?" he asked, "Stop moving Ced." I simply responded

An hour passed by and I finished my portrait of him, the look on his face was priceless,   
"I LOVE IT Y/N!! CAN I KEEP IT PLEASE" he asked rather loudly, "Yes Cedric, you dumdum you can keep it," I said laughing "Hey it's getting quite dark we should get inside, I don't want a detention _Diggory_ ," I told him while getting up

we made our way into the castle while walking to our common room we were stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy and his baboons, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't miss y/n Sun and the other one," Malfoy said, I looked at him and said, "Do you need something Draco?"   
"its Malfoy to you, pathetic Hufflepuff," he said angrily. _**(pls don't hate me for this)**  
"_I'm so terribly sorry _'Malfoy'_ " I put his name in finger quotes "now what do you want? Oh, wait I know! You wanted to call me a _pathetic mudblood_ right? Oh but then you realised I'm a Pureblood? Draco stop being a dumbass and get a life insulting others won't make your self-esteem rise " with that we left whit an angry Draco yelling " My Father will hear about this!" I just rolled my eyes and made my way into the common room.

By the time we were in the common room, it had already become dark outside so I said goodbye to Cedric and made my way into my dorm room only to find out there's a letter on my bed.  
it was from my parents, I was scared to open it knowing there's gonna be problems around my house. I opened it   
  


Dearest y/n, We are very glad things are going good at Hogwarts.You made friends with the Harry Potter, how exciting! Tell us about him in your next letter!You also made friends with Draco Malfoy? Is he nice? Best of luck with your classes, see you at Christmas Love, Mother and Father

while reading the letter all I thought about was 'They aren't mad?'. After re-reading the letter a few times I folded it up and put it in my bookbag to respond to in the morning. I got ready for bed since I didn't share a dorm with anyone I wore some shorts and a tank top. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about my birthday which was soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE MUCH!! IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER KSAKDHSJDS ITS GONNA BE UP PRETTY SOON OK BYE ILY


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/ns bday

Word Count: 913

I woke up around 8 am, it was Friday, October 3rd. It was my birthday so I planned on skipping classes. I changed into a blue denim skirt with a white off the shoulder shirt. (the photo)

I put my hair down from my bun and took my robes before leaving my dorm to meet up with Cedric.

"WOOOOO" I heard Cedric yell as I was walking down the stairs, I lightly chuckled while making my way over to him. He gave me a big hug "HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!!" he said (yelled lowkey) and handed me a smallish box. I hugged him and said, "THANK YOU CED!" I took the box in my hands and carefully opened it only to find a silver necklace with a butterfly on it. (the photo)

"Oh, Cedric.." I stopped for a second admiring the necklace "I love it, thank you" I hugged him again "hey can u put it on?" I asked with a smile. "Of course," he said and put the necklace on me.

"Well let's go to the great hall I heard Dumbledore has something important to say," I told him and he just shook my head and started walking next to me.

When we made our way to the great hall we sat in our usual seats waiting for Dumbledore to start his speech. we waited for about ten minutes until Dumbledore started.

"Good Morning Hogwarts students! Before we begin the breakfast I would like to announce that we got a transfer student all the way from ilvermorny! Professor McGonagall would you please bring in the student?" he said and turned to McGonagall, she nodded and headed out the door, Dumbledore turned around and pulled out the sorting hat from behind his seat and set it on a stool.  
A few moments passed by before McGonagall came in with the girl. She had dark brown shoulder-length hair, she went up to the stool and looked at in confusion.   
"Everyone this is Hazel Bright, our transfer from Ilvermorny!" Said Dumbledore with his hands open. Hazel took a seat on the stool and the hat began speaking "Ah.. Very Clever, Smart but also very cunning and ambitious.." the hat said before stopping to look around "Well better be SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherins didn't look that happy but some cheered. Dumbledore got up at told the girl "you are free of class today, please come to my office during the day to get your Schedule" she nodded and continued to her table

•time skip•

After we finished with breakfast, Cedric had class, so I said goodbye to him. I headed out the great hall when someone stopped me; it was none other than the new girl. "I- Hello there? You need something?" I told her   
"I'm sorry to bother you I'm Hazel by the way, but uh I don't know where anything is done you mind showing me?" She asked, pretty shyly. "Of course"

•time skip•

after we were finished with the tour I showed her to her common room and I turned to leave she once again grabbed my wrist " Uh- yes?" I said confused. "I just wanted to thank you that's all," she said and turned around going into her common room. I nodded and headed to 'our' tree as Cedric called it, he told me to come there after 2 pm. As I got to the tree I saw someone running towards me, it was Cedric of course, he hugged me and we sat down and talked for about two hours before he had to go to Quidditch practice. I hugged him goodbye and went to my dorm. When I entered my dorm room there was a big box sitting on my bed. I opened it and inside there was a letter and a beautiful white and red dress, with Red being the colour of our family and all. (Photo below)

The letter said:

"My Darling Y/N,  
Happy birthday  
-Love, Mom and Dad

  
I smiled and put the box on the floor.

•time skip•

I went down to the great hall for dinner, to my surprise Cedric wasn't there, so I sat in awkward silence until someone tapped my shoulder. Hazel, "Hello!" she said smiling  
"hi there Hazel," I told her and moved so she could sit, once she sat down we had a small conversation until people began to leave the great hall. I walked Hazel to her common room and said goodbye. I was walking to the exit of the dungeons skipping as usual with my eyes closed until I hit something, well someone, "I'm so sorry!" I said before opening my eyes and getting up (can u guess where this is going). "UGH" yelled out a high-pitched voice who belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMB HUFFLEPUFF" She yelled and pushed me back. "fuck off pug face." I simply said and left making sure to hit her shoulder as I walked past. it was pretty late by the time I went up to my dorm so I changed into my pj's and headed off to sleep


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dunno

word count: 686

♡ _DRACOS POV_ ♡

I was walking around the courtyard with Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy was getting all goody with the American girl. I saw Y/n walking by with Weaselbee and Diggory, I still haven't given her the letter mother sent, should probably do that...

They sat down on the bench across where we were standing, I would hear their convo so I eavesdropped like the good guy I am.

"No Ronald, shes not ok" I heard y/n say and put her face in her hands. "SHES PANSY RON DEAR MERLIN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT" she yelled out after Weasel put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something. I saw scar head and mudblood approach y/n and the others to take Weasel with them. 

Pansy came around again and hung on my arm as usual, while American girl went up to Diggory and y/n. they were talking for a bit before I heard y/n speak a bit louder "OH please Hazel, I've got more power in my damn pinky than famous Harry Potter," she said rolling her eyes.

I think we are gonna get along miss y/n.

Pansy tugged on my arm "DRACO! WHAT IS _SHE_ DOING WITH THE HUFFLEPUFFS UGH" she yelled in my ear. "dunno go talk to her I'm going to my dorm" I told her and left

**_ ♢ TIME SKIP ♢ _ **

♡ _Y/NS POV_ ♡

I was walking around with Hazel talking about Merlin knows what. We were walking to the potions classroom because she had forgotten her quill, we knew the password since we were always around here. "Lily," said Hazel and went inside. I waited outside for less than a moment when none other than Mr Draco Malfoy stood in front of me. 

"Do you need anything?" I asked, "Yes I do, anyway I don't want to be here so.." he said but I stopped him "is this about Pansy? if it then just go I don't care." 

○"It's not about Pansy," he said and did an eye roll  
○"what's it about then?" I asked and crossed my arms  
○ "My parents, they just told me to give you this," he said as he pulled out a black envelope  
○ "aha.. okay is this all?"  
○"uh yeah well, bye now Sun," he said and left  
  


A moment later Hazel came out smiling "I found it!" she said and held out the quill."That's good! Hey, its almost dinner time we should probably go to the great hall and all" I told her and we went up to the great hall. I hugged her and said goodbye before going to my table.

"Hi Ced," I said as I sat down "Pourquoi bonjour mon cher ami Y/N" (Translation: why hello there my dear friend Y/N) he said with a proud smile "oh la la, depuis quand parles-tu français?" (translation: my, my, since when do you speak french?) "since a year ago" he said and chuckled. "Well that's nice" I smiled at him

**_ ♢ TIME SKIP ♢ _ **

After dinner, I went straight to my dorm to open the letter.   
it said:

_Dearest Sun Family,_   
_We, The Malfoys, are having a Christmas dinner party on December 25th from 7 pm to midnight(or longer). We are inviting you to join us on this special day. The dinner will be held at Malfoy Manner._   
_Thank you,_   
_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

"so he wants me to owl this to my parents? couldn't they have sent the letter themselves??"

I put the parchment back in the envelope while taking a spare sheet of parchment to owl my parents 

_Dearest Mother and Father,  
_ _I am to inform you that we have been invited to a Chrismas dinner party by the Malfoy family,  
the letter along with this one is what I've received from Draco,   
love Y/n_

I went down to the common room where I knew Cedric was at to ask him if I could use his owl to send the letter to my parents, he agreed and we went to the owlery. I tied the envelopes to Athena's leg, gave her a treat and watched her fly away  
  
🃟 


	10. 9

Word Count: 401

♡ _Y/ns POV_ ♡

I woke up due to someone banging on my door, to my surprise it was Hermione.  
"what do you want 'Mione?? Its 7 am on a Saturday" I said throwing my head back when I opened the door "Y/n Ron needs your help," she said quite Sirius [ (; ] "what??" I asked shaking my head trying to wake up faster "what happened?!" I asked her " I'll explain on the way now please hurry up and get changed," she said. "IF IT'S AN EMERGENCY IM NOT SPENDING TIME CHANGING WHAT HAPPENED?!" "FINE!" she yelled and took me out of my room and out of the common room. from my knowledge of the castle, we were heading to the hospital wing "Will you tell me what bloody happened?" I asked once more before turning on a corner to the hospital wing "Y/n, someone left him chocolates with a love potion inside" she said, "WAIT WHAT?!" I asked suddenly stopping right outside the door "yeah we think the chocolates were from Hannah Abbott, the girl in your year and house?"

'no fucking way' i thought to myself "Okay" I told her and went inside the hospital wing

"Why Hello there miss Sun, do you need something?" Madam Pomfreyasked. "Yes hello madam Pomfrey, I've been informed that Ron was here?" I told her but it sounded more of a question.

"ah yes, he's been asking for you and Miss Granger, do you know where she is?" Madam Pomfrey asked me "yes she's right outside the door waiting," I told her, she nodded and showed me to Ron's bed. 

"Ronnie dear Merlin why would you eat the chocolates?" I asked panicked even more. "Harry gave them to me," he said and shrugged "Harry gave them to you? I'm gonna have a little talk with him when I see him Anyway, are you alright now? Did Madame Pomfrey give you anything?" I asked worried "Yeah, I'm better now" he smiled "Okay well why did you call me here," I asked crossing my arms "to hex harry and whoever gave him the chocolates" I chuckled "will do now get some rest I'm going to go sleep a bit more" 

"see you in class Ronnie," I said before walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🃟 A/N: sorry its short is basically just a filler because I wanted something interesting to happen ok bye bye now have a good day!


	11. 10

word count: 1193

♡ _Y/NS POV_ ♡

I stormed out of the hospital wing and went straight to the Gryffindor common room, I knew the password since Fred and George told me. " _Caput Draconis,_ " I said angrily. The fat lady let me in and I immediately spotted the twins

"OI FRED!" I yelled, he didn't hear me. "OII! FRED, GEORGE!" they turned around and I walked over to them."Do you perhaps know where Potter is?" I asked, "His dorm probably?" Fred said and George nodded "alright thank you," I said and turned on my heel to go upstairs. I banged on the door but he didn't open I just heard light groans "Oh you little shit-" I mumbled and took out my wand "Alohomora" I said and the door unlocked. 

"Hi there, Harry," I said as I walked in he looked up wondering how I got in. "why are you even here y/n?" he asked confused "you know damn well why Harry, get up," I said clearly angry as hell. He did as he was told putting on his glasses "well now that you're awake I can do this" I said and took my wand out of my pocket. I shoved him against his desk and held my wand to his throat "WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU GIVE RON THE CHOCOLATES AND WHO WERE THEY FROM" I yelled at him while he looked at me in confusion "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION HARRY!" I yelled once again

"y/n I-" he started to stutter "A Hufflepuff girl gave them to me and I didn't want them so I gave them to Ron!" he cried out "you little shit it was filled with a love potion" after I said that he just looked at me like I was some alien "a what?" he asked "A LOVE POTION HARRY" I started to yell again "stop yelling y/n.." he said quietly "NO IM NOT GOING TO HARRY, WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?!" 

"I don't know.." not a moment after he said that I was being pulled off him by Fred. "what's going on here?" Fred asked me "Do you know the reason your brother is in the hospital wing?" he was silent for a moment "no? this fucker right here gave him some chocolates that were poisoned with a love potion," I told him "y/n well you have every right to this so, I'm just gonna sit here and watch you hex the shit outta him," he said and let go of me. he sat on the bed while George was standing by the door.

"Where was I again?" I paused for a moment to take my wand out "ah yes right here" I shoved my wand into his neck but harder this time pinning him to the wall next to the desk where we were previously "now tell me, who the fuck gave you the chocolates?!" I said angrier than before. "I DONT KNOW Y/N I REALLY DONT I JUST REMEMBER LONG BLONDE HAIR AND HUFFLEPUFF ROBES!" I let him go "how tall was she?" I asked CaMlY "I dunno your height?"

'its gotta be Hannah...' i thought. "alright okay bye" I said as I dragged the twins out of Harry's dorm.

"So um-" I said to Fred, "I think I know who it is it can only be two people though" I finished. "And who are the two people?" George asked while he made his way to the couch to sit down. "Well, Hannah Abbott and Hannah Owens... By Harry's description, it could only be them although Owens is a year above us" I told the twins, "although both have major crushes on Harry so-" I stopped crossing my arms. "Well harry did say he didn't want them so he gave them to Ron," George said 

"well I've got to go can you try and find out if its one of those two if yeah you know what to do," I told them and left the common room. By the time I was in my dorm it was 10:30. "oh my god I'm going to be late" I said before running to my closet and pulling out a white tee I got from the muggle world along with a yellow skirt and a jean jacket (the photo)

I put on my rings and the necklace Cedric got me for my birthday, by the time I was finished it was 10:55 so I grabbed my ukulele and made my way down into the common room waiting for Cedric. We were supposed to go to the astronomy tower and write music. 

_♢ TIME SKIP ♢_

"You're late." I said to the brunette in front of me "It's 11:30 what took you so bloody long?" I asked him for crossing my arms. "I was uh- sleeping," he said and rubbed the back of his neck "Let's just go" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm

We went straight to the astronomy tower.

"so what now?" I asked him 

"I dunno.. you like to be here so you tell me" he chuckled 

"wow so original Diggory," I said laughing

we sat there talking for a few moments more like hours actually. It was around 5 pm when we stopped babbling nonsense 

"hey it got dark-" I told him looking out into the ✨stars✨ "and there's a full moon," he said smiling "Hey have you ever heard this muggle song called 'fly me to the moon'?" I asked still staring out the balcony "i- no I don't think so, mind singing it to me?" he said and I looked at him for a second "I- okay"

**( _the original cover has Arabic in it but hey here's the one I used for this chapter:[the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-I-F1-coy0)_** **)**

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words: Hold my hand  
In other words: baby, kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words: please, be true  
In other words: I love you  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words: please, be true  
In other words, in other words: I love you _

when I finished he was looking at me in awe. "stop staring Ced," I told him laughing 

"I did no such thing- ANYYWAAYY, how come you know how to sing that well, this is the first time I've actually heard you sing a full song"

"mother always sang this to me on a full moon, and she taught me to sing while father thought me to play instruments," I told him 

"well that was bloody amazing," he said as he hugged me "Thank you, Cedric, but can we go I'm starving," I told him and got up "you're carrying the ukulele I don't care," I said as I left.


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ride back home, but with a twist

word count: 1217

♡ _Y/NS POV_ ♡

its December 18th, exactly one week before Christmas, today we were going home for winter break. 'there goes the first semester' I thought as I packed my trunk.

_♢ TIME SKIP ♢_

I met up with Cedric before we went into the carriages to go to the train stop. "Well, here we go," I said to Cedric with a sad smile "why so sad y/n?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder "My parents, I told you this before, they HATE Hufflepuff and they still haven't said anything about me getting sorted into Hufflepuff," I told him looking down "I'm sure it is going to be okay y/n." just as he said that we were at our stop "owl me," I said to him before leaving.

I entered the compartment I was in when I came to Hogwarts, only Ron was there though "Hi Ronnie" I said as I took a seat with Lillian in my lap "HI y/n/n, have you seen Harry?" he asks and I only shake my head "No, sorry Ronnie, maybe hell be here in a few who knows," I told him.

a few moments passed until both scarhead and Hermione enter "hi 'Mione, hello potter" I greeted them 

/ _okay here's the thing, potter never liked me or my house, he thought we were 'too nice' and he always thought he and the other Gryffindors were better than us in every single way_ / 

we were talking the whole ride until scarhead decided to interrupt "anyone want a chocolate frog? " he asked " id like one" 'Mione and I said at the same time. he gave one to her and the other one to iron, who didn't even ask for one "oookay then-" I said and turned to Ron 

○"you excited for Christmas Ronnie?"   
○ "Not really y/n," he said looking down  
○ "why is that?" I asked moving closer to him and putting a hand on his knee (he's sitting in front of you btw)  
○ "you have to go to that stupid party, ill be left alone with Fred and George"  
○ "ill be at the burrow the next day though, mum and dad have some 'Business' just like every year so you won't be alone for long," I said and smiled at him

"what party?" scarhead asked with a raised eyebrow "none of your bloody business Potter," I said to him "Listen y/n if you're still mad about the love potion thing it's fine," Ron said to me "it's not that Ron, ill tell you everything in detail one we are" I stopped for a moment "alone," I said to him taking my hand back from his knee and I leaned back in my seat while crossing my legs

_ ♢ TIME SKIP ♢ _

we were finally off the train. Ron and I exited together, he helped me get my trunk and he went to Molly. I was looking for mother and father but I couldn't find either of them. Molly soon made her way over to me "Hey hey hey, where are your parents y/n?" she asked in a sweet tone "I can't seem to find them molly" I said and looked up at her "Have you seen them?" I asked her "Oh oh no darling, you can come with us if you'd like, ill inform Marie," she said, I nodded and made my way to the other Weasleys "Y/n have you heard, THE Harry Potter is spending Christmas break with us!" Ginny said to me "Oh, really? That's cool" I told her. once potter arrived we apparated to the burrow. "Go on now, get inside" I heard Molly say, I started to walk in the burrow along with the twins "Oh my god I missed this place," I told them "Is that y/n?" I heard a voice call out "Yeah! We are in the living room dad!" Fred said. not even a moment after he said it, Arthur Weasley made his way over to us and tackled me in a big hug "Y/N! How come you're here darling?" he asked when he stopped hugging me "her parents were nowhere to be found dad" George said before I could respond "oh y/n, ill inform them you're here, make yourself at home" he said and hugged me once more "thank you, Arthur"

_ ♢ TIME SKIP ♢ _

its been about two days, my parents? nowhere to be found 

_ ♢ TIME SKIP ♢ _

Chrismas is in two days... where in the bloody hell are they? _  
_

_ ♢ later that day ♢ _

"Y/n! Your dad is here!" I heard Ron say, "coming right down!" I said as I got up from the couch where the twins and I sat. 

"Pack your trunk y/n I have somewhere to be," my father said when I approached the front door. "yes father," I said and turned back around to go into ginny's room to take my already packed trunk "Go on, say goodbye," he said and continued to read something off a piece of parchment   
I walk over to the kitchen were Molly and Arthur were"um- hi! Father came to pick me up I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay" I said and smiled while Molly and Arthur just looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow before molly pulled me in a tight hug " Goodbye y/n we hope you'll be back soon, you're always welcome here" said Molly while Arthur just stormed out.

♡ _Arthur Weasleys POV_ ♡

the second Molly took y/n in a hug I left the kitchen and made my way to the front door. "Oscar! YOu absolute peace of shit!" I yelled at the man in front of me "HOw DARE you just leave her on the station, WHAT IF MOLLY AND I WERENT THERE? WOULD SHE JUST STAY THERE FOR DAYS ON END?" I was bloody furious "Now, Now, Arthur, I don't care about how mad you are quite frankly I don't even respect you, the only reason I interact with you and your family is because of my wife. NOw would you please give me my goddamn child I have somewhere to be" he said as calmly as ever 

"Arthur!" I heard Molly behind me "do not yell at the man come here this instant," she said and made my way over to her and y/n. I kneeled down so I could face y/n eye to eye "I'm sorry kiddo" is all I could say, I hugged her tight not wanting to let her go back to Oscar knowing shell just end up being alone with the house-elves.

♡ _Y/NS POV_ ♡

"I love you guys," I said before father apparated me, my trunk, Lillian and himself to The Sun Manor 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey.. how yall doing.. its been like two days sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed it! next chapter is the Christmas one! also, I would like to inform you all that one of my best friends has started a book of her own you can find it on her page ( esmamalfoy14 on wattpad ) her story is called " Dracos Way " and I'm the one and only editor! please do give it a read, it's so good anyway bye bye I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. 12

Word count: 1097

♡ _Y/ns POV_ ♡

Father and I apparated into our 'home' if you could even call it that and we were greeted by h0ney my favourite house elf. "Hi, H0ney!" I said happily as I kneeled down to hug her. H0ney is the only house-elf we gave clothes to. 

"go to your room y/n, h0ney take her trunk up to her bedroom" father said sternly, o nodded and turned to go up the stairs but stopped "his mother home?" I asked him "No," he said angrily and just sent me up to my room

I started unpacking whit h0ney, we talked about the burrow and Hogwarts until someone knocked on my door. "come in!" I yelled out and mother came inside "hello darling," she said as she sat down on my bed, "pack your things for after Christmas you're staying at the burrow," she told me 'why are they already mad??' i thought to myself. "yes mother," I nodded "about tomorrow, I've already picked your dress you'll find it in the morning" I nodded and she left. I rolled my eyes and started packing up again. 

♢ _time skip_ ♢

I finally finished unpacking and packing up again, I sat down at my desk and started writing a letter to the Weasleys. 

Hello Weasley family,  
I am writing to inform you that I will be coming to the burrow on 26th December at noon. I hope all is well,   
with much love,y/n

♢ _time skip_ ♢

I woke up at 10 am and saw the beautiful dress on my desk (picture below) 

it was a beautiful red lolita style dress, I knew mother picked it for me because she got my style correct. Red was our family colour and every time we go to any kind of event we must wear red.

♢ _another time skip because I'm lazy_ ♢

I got ready for the party and made my way downstairs to meet my parents, also dressed in red. (pictures below)

my father wore a red velvet tux while my mother wore a big silky red dress.

"Are we all ready to go?" my mother asked with a smile and my father and I nodded. Father took our hands and apparated us to Malfoy Manor. We made our way to the front door and were greeted by a house-elf. We went inside and almost immediately Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were at the front door greeting us. 

"My, My how you've grown my dear y/n," Narcissa said and hugged me. I've known Narcissa since I was little since mother and her were good friends but Lucius on the other hand never met him until that day in Diagon Alley.

A few minutes after we said our hellos Draco and I were told to go walk around the manor and we did so. 

"so.. Hi?" I told him and chuckled while walking to whatever place he was taking me, looked like he was taking me outside to the garden. "yes hi y/n" a small smile appeared on his face after he said that. as we entered the garden two Dobermans came out. "ah, our guard dogs," Draco said before calling them over "this here is **Zeus** " he said as he pointed to one dog "and this here is **Aphrodite** , they are named after Greek mythology gods and goddesses" he said proudly "Do they bite?" I asked and he shook his head "no come on let them sniff you, then pet them" I did as I was told and soon enough Aphrodite gave a liking to me "I was never allowed to see them as a kid" said Draco quite sadly "I'm sorry, well at least you are now" I said trying to change the conversation into something happier "yeah I guess.. c'mon let's go in it's getting quite cold" he said as he turned the other way. I followed him back into the manor and he took me on a full tour, we stopped at a room next to the bedrooms, "this here is the piano room" he said and opened the door for me to come in. After I came in there was a piano covered with a black sheet, "why is it covered up?" I asked Draco. "My father found out muggles used it and it has never been used again," he said quite sad "I always wanted to learn to play, can you play y/n?" I nodded and walked over to the covered-up piano and took the sheet off revealing a beautiful black piano "Woah-" I said staring at it in awe "well go on, play something" he said and pointed to the piano "well what do you want me to play?" I said and chuckled "I dunno think of something," he said and huffed while I made my way to sit down and start playing. 

(link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGr32j56Yrw [it's just the healing incantation and piano part ] )

𝙵𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛, 𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚠   
𝙻𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎  
𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎  
𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎   
𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝   
𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜' 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗   
𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝   
𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎  
𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎...

After I was done we just stayed silent for a few moments "well that was.. bloody brilliant wow y/n" he said with a smile "thank you Draco, I think we should head down though" he nodded and I got up to cover the piano. We wnt outside of the room and Draco locked it. "what was that song?" Draco asked, "it comes from a tale mother used to read me before bed when I was little" I answered with a smile "Care to explain why you were there Draco?" I heard Lucius ask angrily. I turned to him "he was just giving me a tour Mr Malfoy no need for arguments" I said with a smile to which he just rolled his eyes 'so immature' I thought "dinner is in 10 I suggest you go down now" Lucius said and left.

_ A/N: I DONT KNOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER BUT BASICALLY THE DINNER GOES AND THEY APPARATE BACK TO THE MANOR ANYWAAYYY IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING </3 BUT HFSJKHFSJK ILY ALL STAY SAFEE _


	14. 𝚝 𝚑 𝚒 𝚛 𝚝 𝚎 𝚎 𝚗

word count: 815

♡ _Y/ns POV_ ♡

I was oh so rudely awoken by my father at 5 in the morning. "w-what's going on?" I said as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. "You must go to the Weasleys now! I've already informed them and your mother packed your trunk," he said and picked me up. 

I quickly got dressed, and father apparated me and Lillian over to the burrow where Molly greeted me. I was sent to Ginny's room as usual where I fell asleep not a minute after I laid down.

♢ _time skip_ ♢

I woke up at around 9 am, Ginny was already downstairs helping Molly so I decided to join in

"Hellooooo and good morning!" I said to them as I walked in stretching my arms. Molly ran up to me and hugged me "Hello Hello! Did you sleep well sweetie?" she asked me and I nodded "hey y/n/n could you go wake the boys up?" Ginny asked me, I turned around and went upstairs to Ron's room, to my surprise potter was still here 'wasn't he supposed to go back after Christmas? granted it is the 26th so..' i thought, I walked over to Ron's bed and shook him lightly "NOT THE SPIDERS!" he yelled and opened his eyes just to see that I, in fact, am not a spider "oh- hello y/n! when did you arrive?" he asked rubbing the back of his next "at 5 in the morning? that's not important wake scarhead up and head down for breakfast" I told him and left. I made my way over to the twins' room 'still asleep? usually, they would be sharing ideas for pranks at this time' i thought as I made my way over to Freds' bed "psst Freddie-" I said as I shook him "Freddie Freddie Freddie!" I said a bit louder still shaking him "five more minutes" he said as he threw his blanket over his head "Freddie c'mon get up" I told him "get up or I'm jumping on you" he still hasn't gotten up so being the good friend that I am I jumped on his bed and tickled him "c'mon get up!!" 

"noo!!" he said laughing, "can you two shut up?" I heard George say from across the room, he was ✨getting up✨ 

"no," we said at the same time

George chuckled and headed out the door, "c'mon Fred Molly's waiting downstairs" I said and left. I walked down the stairs and sat in the living room waiting for all of them to come down, George came up behind me and tackled me in a hug "you're here early" he said and laughed "yeah I was woken up at like 4:30 in the morning and apparated here" I told him "that's sucks" just as he said that Fred, Ron and scarhead came down "finally c'mon I'm starving" I said and headed to the kitchen "hihihihihi hellooooo" I said to Ginny and Molly who were still making breakfast "mind helping out y/n?" Ginny asked me with a smile "why yes, of course, GiNeVrA" I said as I took plates from the cupboard "don't call me thaaaaat!!!!!" she said "yeah yeah whatever" I replied as I placed the plates and utensils on the table 

"y/n can you get Arthur from his study?" Molly asked with a smile "yes, of course, ill be right back" I said and left 

I knocked on his door, no answer. I knocked again "Arthur!" no answer 'wait I can just use my wand' I thought and took my wand out of my pocket "alohomora " the door opened "Arthur?" I looked around until I saw him on the floor sleeping "oookay then" I walked over to him and shook him lightly "Arthur wake up" I said and shook him a bit more until he opened his eyes "huh-? y/n when did you get here?" he asked as he got up " at around 5 am, breakfast is ready so come with me!" I said and took his hand as we made our way out of his study. _(a/n: not in that way he's like family you freaks, ily tho)_

♢ _time skip_ ♢

♤ _Y/NS D I A R Y_ ♤

𝓌𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓀 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝒸𝑜𝑜𝓁 𝒾𝑔𝓃𝑜𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝒶𝒸𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑒𝓌 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒶𝓉 4 𝒶𝓂 _._ 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝒶𝒹𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓅𝓇𝒶𝓃𝓀𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝐹𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒢𝑒𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒, 𝒢𝒾𝓃𝓃𝓎 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒷𝑜𝓎𝓈, 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓈𝓉𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓅𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒𝓈 𝑔𝒶𝓁𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝒶 𝒸𝓇𝓊𝓈𝒽 𝑜𝓃 𝒽𝒾𝓂 _._ 𝐼'𝓂 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝓂𝑜𝓇𝓇𝑜𝓌 _!_ 𝐼'𝓂 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝑒𝓍𝒾𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒟𝓇𝒶𝒸𝑜 𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓂𝓈 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮, 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙝 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙢𝙨 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮 ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE IN THE PAST FEW DAYS WEEKS EVEN IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! IM CURRENTLY WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER HDJKS SO IT WILL BE OUT MAYBE TODAY OR TOMORROW OR SOMETIME THIS WEEK DJSHFDJS


	15. A/N

This book has been abandonned for months and I'm sorry, do check out my new book (also hp related) its about a Russian murderer <3


End file.
